


One After the Other

by MonologueNote



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Genda and Hiura are siblings, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, character tags would be added per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonologueNote/pseuds/MonologueNote
Summary: Teikoku was gone the moment Kageyama was out of the picture, that's what every mafia group knew. That's what everyone believed.Hiura, a member of the mafia named Raimon, was on his way home when he was attacked.Kazemaru, Endou's second in command in Raimon,  was insecure about his position. Was he really worth it being the second in command?But what everyone didn't know, Teikoku wasn't the enemy. Someone else was.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio/Sakuma Jirou, Sakuma Jirou/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	One After the Other

"I just don't understand why you stopped going to school, we're already third year in college, Kirina!" A guy with dirty-blonde hair and light red eyes said as he looked at his best friend. "I mean, it's just not like you to suddenly stop your studies." 

"I know," Hiura sighing as he looked at the night sky. "I just got busy. And it kinda got in the way with my studies, Mao." 

"The teachers are still hoping you'd return. They haven't even dropped you despite not showing up for two months now." Mao said as he looked at the smaller teen. 

The only thing that Hiura didn't like was his height stopped growing the moment he had turned 17. Asuto, the Fubuki twins, and a few others were now taller than him.

Mansaku had jokingly said that his height was now currently for a girl, but Norika was even taller than him. Let's just say a random soccer ball 'accidentally' hit Mansaku on the face.

"I should drop from university then," Hiura said as he glared at Mao "And I know what you're thinking. Yes, I haven't grown even a centimeter since we last saw each other two months ago!" 

"I didn't even say anything," Mao said with a teasing smirk on his face before stopping in front of a bookstore. "Not going inside?" 

Hiura shook his head "I have to go home. My brother expects me to be home in half an hour." 

"What are you, a kid?" Mao asked with a frown 

"To him and his friends, yeah." Hiura said while nodding. 

"Well, it was good to see you again." Mao said as he gave Hiura a side hug. "Be careful though. That's the place where the police found random dead bodies." Mao said and missed how Hiura's eyes hardened and turned cold for a short moment before it was back to its usual innocent gleam.

"I'll be okay." Hiura responded with an assuring smile

"You sure? I don't want a headline in the news tomorrow that a body was found and your picture is there," Mao said with a frown and chuckled when Hiura huffed. 

"You're making it sound like you're expecting me to die when I take this route. Well this is the closest route to my house!" Hiura said with a pout 

"Alright, alright. Call me when you get back home. Just so I know that you're safe." Mao smiled at him before giving Hiura a peck on his head "Bye, Kirina!" 

Hiura while still pouting "Bye, Mao."

* * *

Hiura was humming softly to himself as he walked down the street Mao told him to be careful of. 

So far everything was okay.

Just another left turn and he was out of the 'dangerous street at night' as everyone called it.

"Well, if someone actually bothered to put lights in the area this won't be chosen as a killing place." Hiura mumbled to himself. 

Just as he was about to cross the street, something familiar filled his nose. 

It was coppery and Hiura didn't have to play the guessing game to know what it was. 

Blood. 

He was all too familiar with it, seeing as Raimon sends everyone on missions more often lately.

masked man took out his knife from the victim's chest before wiping it with the victim's jacket. 

Hiura could shoot the assailant but if he was part of a mafia, they could easily trace Hiura and start a war between that mafia group and Raimon. He wasn't going to put Raimon in a sticky situation. 

He watched as the assailant take off his mask and Hiura's eyes widened when the familiar brown messy hair came into view and the blue eyes gleamed dangerously at the poorly lit street.

"Kou-nii..." Hiura said, louder than he intended to, as the guy swiftly turned his attention to him and saw how the blue orbs widen as well.

"Kirina." Genda Koujirou said as he approached the smaller boy who took a few steps away from him. "Oh? Scared of onii-san now?" 

"Why...? Why did you kill him?" Hiura asked softly yet Genda heard him. 

Staring at the younger boy with an unwavering gaze, Genda slowly smirked "Orders from the higher ups." 

"Orders? Higher ups? But nii-san, you're not in the Mafia!"

A small but cold chuckle escaped Genda's lips, the same cold chuckle Asuto and Mansaku could make whenever they're out in a mission. "That's where you're wrong, my little brother. My sweet, adoptive little brother. I am in a mafia group. Teikoku." 

"Teikoku-?! But they were taken down two years ago after Kageyama had been arrested again and Kidou-san joined Raimon!" Hiura said with a deep frown 

"You know, for someone who just joined the mafia 3 months ago, you sure know a lot. Have you studied your notes very well, little brother? Well, let me tell you something. Teikoku is back. 7 months ago. But we keep our return low-key so we can attack in surprise whenever we want to." Genda smirked darkly at him. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Hiura said before taking out his gun and pointed it at Genda. He didn't want to do it, but if Genda was planning something then at least he could defend himself. 

"Oh? Pointing your gun at me?" Genda chuckled but didn't do anything.

Hiura opened his mouth to question Genda's odd behavior but his gun was knocked out of his hands after a gunshot rang in the empty streets. 

Hiura was about to run where his gun landed before another familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"So he found out? You should've killed him immediately, Genda." 

"Jirou-nii..." Hiura said with wide eyes. 

"Yes. It's me. Hello, Hiura-kun." Sakuma smirked at him. "Before you ask me why I'm here, I'm a member of Teikoku too." 

Hiura's mind was currently a mess, still not fully being able to process everything. But he knew the others needed to know about it. 

Pressing the button on his earpiece to open it, Hiura gasped when Sakuma was immediately in front of him and took the device from him and letting it fall on the floor. 

Hiura looked at it in panic and attempted to say something but the two Teikoku members were quicker. 

A sweet scent suddenly flooded his nose as Genda placed a handkerchief on his face and the last thing Hiura remembered was hearing Asuto's voice from the earpiece before Sakuma crushed it with his foot.

Immediately contacting their leader/boss, Genda and Sakuma immediately sprang into action. 

With Hiura's earpiece being crushed while it was on, his team would immediately know that their member was attacked. 

"Genda, take him to our hideout. Sakuma, take the his jacket far from the place and our hideout. It had a tracker." Their leader instructed and the two nodded at each other before doing their newly assigned jobs.

* * *

"I just heard an earpiece being disconnected. Who did it belong to?" Endou said as he ran down to the team assigned on the computers, which was Megane and Okuiri. 

"Hiura Kirina, Endou. Asuto was trying to talk to him but Hiura didn't respond and suddenly his earpiece stopped working. Probably crushed." Okuiri responded as he and Megane continued to type on the keyboards. 

"We are currently tracing his location. He is currently on the move. But it's weird, Hiura never went to this place before." Megane said as he watched the red dot moving at a fast pace 

"He or they are approaching the cliff that has a sea at the bottom. We need to send Mansaku and Kazemaru-san as they are our fastest members!" Okuiri said as he typed the instructions on the computer and was sent to the mentioned members' eleven bands.

"Whoever's behind this will pay," Endou said softly "They better not hurt him."

"We're already here," Kazemaru's voice was heard after nearly 15 minutes of tense silence other than the sound of the keyboard. 

"Go to the left, you're near Kazemaru-san." Okuiri instructed. 

"I don't see anything," Kazemaru said as he and Mansaku looked around, trying to find anyone or better, their teammate.

Kazemaru's next words shook everyone to the core

"Endou... It was a diversion."


End file.
